


The Elephant in the Room

by Konfessor2U



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, TJLC, The elephant in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: My little doodle as tribute to TJLC, no matter how the episode pans out tomorrow, let's stick together because we know better. I'm getting this tattooed on me today. Join me, my lovely fandom mates.





	




End file.
